So your leaving me again?
by TheSlytherinSortedInGryffindor
Summary: In the honeymoon from Edward and Bella, Edward leaves her. Alice tries to help her and sees her pregnant in the future... But if Edward knew about that, he would kill the children. So they run away... When can they be together with their mates again?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Dominique: so yeah... this is my story... I hope you all like it...

Alice: You forget something!

Bella: Say it!

Dominique: Do I have to do that?

Alice: of course you do!

Edward: Come on girls! Let her alone! (Both Bella and Alice glared at him, so he tries to get away)

Bella: You're supposed to stay... Remember? We're just married!

Alice: Dominique! Now!

Dominique: I... I don't own... Twilight... (runs away)

Alice: And now for the story:

* * *

'I love you.' Edward said. I kissed him full on the lips, like I had a hunger for him. After a whole week I had finally convinced him that we would have take me in bed. It wasn't easy, he was so afraid to hurt me. I convinced him, that he wouldn't hurt me.

'I promise, as soon as I hurt you, we will stop.' He was really serious and picked my hands from my side.

'Come on! We're married already a week. Don't be afraid! You love me right?' I still tried to convince him. Afraid that he suddenly wouldn't want it anymore.

'Of course I love you!' he said. I kissed him and I felt the hunger he had for me. It made me smile a little bit.

'You wouldn't hurt me if you do, so don't be afraid that you will hurt me.' He looked to me with a pained face but when I kissed him again, he finally pulled me to the bed.

'Please Bella, will you give yourself completely to me?' He asked. I looked in his eyes.

'I did already, we're married remember?' I asked him. He chuckled and started with the buttons of my blouse.

* * *

**~The next morning.~**

'Edward?' I woke up from a dream that could be compared with last night, so good and fine. Even when I couldn't remember much.

'Edward?' I asked again, when I found out he wasn't next to me. I looked around. He wasn't in the room. I came out of the bed when I found out I had a shirt and underwear on. Strange. I couldn't remember that I put it on. Maybe Edward was in the kitchen, making some food for me. Slowly I walked to the kitchen.

'Edward? Where are you?' He would've heard when he was somewhere in the house. Where could he be? When I came into the kitchen he wasn't there. I found some food on the table with a letter next to it.

* * *

_Dear Bella._

_I'm sorry I hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you ever again. I love you._

_Will you please try to go to your father?_

_Maybe I'll come there over ten years, but don't hope for it._

_I can't hurt you Bella, but I did it. Please understand._

_Don't ever forget that I love you!_

_Edward.

* * *

_

'No!' I screamed out loud. We were on our honeymoon on Isle Esme and he left me? We were only married for a week, and he left me already? What happened?

'Bella? What's wrong? Why do you cry? I saw in my vision that you would cry. What happened? Did my brother hurt you?' Alice entered the kitchen. I gave her the letter and started to cry.

'He left you?' she asked. I nodded. She looked confused to the paper and then to me. She came next to me and hugged me.

'Easy, easy, I'm here. I'll care for you.' she said slowly.

'Alice, what can I do? I can't go to Forks. What should I say? That Edward left me after a week?' I panicked. She would hold me only tighter.

'We remain calm. That's one. Anyway, we can't stay here. Our family will find us here. We should first leave, second we have to find out why Edward left. After that, we'll try to make a plan.' she said to me. She patted me on my back, while I tried to be calm.

'Why did he said he hurt me?' I asked her. She pulled me back and looked confused to me. I pointed to the letter. 'How did he hurt me?'

'Because he left you, or...' she said and she pulled my shirt up. She froze on her place when she saw it. I looked too and saw what brought me into a shock. There were three huge bruises. And in it you saw finger holes. Strange, I didn't felt anything. Then I suddenly saw what made them bad. These were the fingerprints of Edward! I didn't felt them because I had given myself totally over. And he left for this...

'Oh no!' I said. I started to cry even harder than before when Alice hugged me again.

'It's oke, he didn't meant to hurt you. Calm.' she said. I nodded.

'I know he didn't meant it, I already forgave him. The problem is that he thinks it's really wrong, because he left for it. He left to protect me again! I thought he learned from the last time' I explained her. She started sobbing to, and if she wasn't a vampire, she was crying too.

'Come Bella, we have to go. The family will be here in a hour, and we have to be gone before that. We still have to pack all your personal things.' she said sobbing. I pulled my face in her shoulder when she pulled me to the white chamber. There were my things which had to be packed. I asked myself what she had seen in the future, that she didn't want that the family found us.

'Alice? Why can't our family find us?' I asked her. She let her hand on my stomach and gained a little smile on her face.

'There is someone we have to protect. The guys will kill it if they find out. We girls have to protect it. We want to have children, right?' Alice answered. I widened my eyes. I was pregnant? I nodded.

'Alice, they will try to search for us. How are we going to change that?' I asked her. She pulled the now full suitcase outside the room and I followed her.

'I don't know that yet. But we will think of that later.' she answered and then we stepped into the boat. I agree with that and sit down on one of the chairs.

'What kind will this baby be?' I asked curious. She grinned.

'It isn't one, there are two lovely girls!' She answered. I opened my eyes and my mouth fell open.

'You mean...' I tried to say. She nodded.

'A lovely twin...' she whispered. I grinned. I didn't knew how it was possible for me to have a child from Edward. I know now that I will have a twin with him. I loved these children already...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

Dominique (me): So your going to have a little twin?

Bella: Yeah, and they're going to be lovely! Or else I'm going to kill you...

Dominique: Alice, am I going to write them lovely? (shaking for an angry Bella)

Alice: Yeah, two lovely girls... But tell me, who's that girl between them?

Dominique: you'll see... I hope Jasper won't be mad at me...

Alice: what?

Bella: Dominique! Say it now...

Dominique: What?

Alice: Just do it...

Dominique: I Don't own Twilight...

* * *

'Where are we going?' I asked. Alice pulled our cases in her own car. I was sitting in the passenger seat in the front, when she came next to me in the drivings seat. She started to drive when she answered.

'We're going to live a while alone. Somewhere we can't find them. You would take suicide if you would have to stay with our family without Edward. And going back to Forks isn't a possibility.' I looked to her face and saw her very pained.

'Alice, you can't do that. You love Jasper. Bring me to a place I can stay, and then you have to go back. You can't stay from Jasper that long.' I told her. She looked to me and smiled a little.

'No, I can't leave you alone. You're a danger magnet remember?' she said. I looked to her while she shook her head.

'But Alice...' I started.

'Bella, no!' she stopped me. She was suddenly looking somewhat strange, so she would have a vision.

'Anyway, we'll see each other again. I see you and I run into Edwards and Jasper's arms, so there's nothing wrong.' she told me with smile. I smiled too, because I knew Edward wasn't staying away forever.

'When?' I asked her. Hoping it would be sometime soon.

'Over a couple mo...' she broke her sentence and frowned her elbows.

'I don't know.' she answered me in a little shock. I looked to her and waited for an explanation.

'Your looking only a few months older, but then I realized you was a vampire.' she told me. I widened my eyes. Me? A Vampire? But than I'm stuck in that age and it could be a long time before we meet them again...

'So we don't know when, it is even possible for hundred years?' I asked her. She nodded. I was in shock. At least I was going to be a vampire. So my babies are going to be born in a few months? That means they are growing faster than normal humans...

'We'll think about this later. First we have to find a house were you can live as newborn, and were you can have your children in peace.' she told me. I looked out of the window and it was quit for at least a half hour.

'You have to call Jasper.' I told her suddenly. She looked to me.

'I can't, if I do so, they would know where we are. They know how to find the place were the phone was when there was called...' she sobbed and tried to drive harder.

'We have two phones, why aren't you calling them with one and then we'll throw it away.' I tried she looked to the mobile I reached her. She doubted but then she took it, and called a number.

'Jasper?' She started.

'Yes, will you try to find Edward? He ran away from Bella, because he hurt her.' she told him. I looked at her, hoping that Jasper would do what she asked.

'No, I can't. Please understand. I had seen a vision of us together.' Alice told him. She smiled a little, but then frowned her elbows.

'I don't know. I thought I knew because Bella looks only a couple months older, but then I realized she was vampire.' she said. Hurt came back in her face.

'I have to warn you, you'll have to find Edward first.' she said with a little whisper. I looked to her and saw the pain growing. If I didn't knew better, I would think that she was crying. Suddenly she looked far away. She probably had a vision.

'Yes, please can you do something more for me? Please promise that you'll not go to the Volturi in hundred years, and Edward either. I promise you all that Bella and I will be alive!' She said. I nodded, we will... At least until we'll see them again...

'I know, I love you too! Bye!' and she hang up. Then she opened her window and throw the phone through it.

'So thanks, I think I needed that.' she said smiling at me. I smiled back.

'Anything for you sister. Anything for you... Anyway, I am hungry can we get some food?' I told her. She nodded.

'I forgot that you needed breakfast.' she apologized.

'No problem. We had other things to do and to think off.' I said to her. She smiled at me and looked to her feeds.

'Do you think we'll see them soon?' I asked her. She looked to me and then looked back to the road.

'Depends on the situation. I think it will be a very long time, because I see Edward and Jasper going to the Volturi. Jasper promised me to not go to them in hundred years, I don't know if he can do that, but he will try.' she told me. So yes, we will have problems, and yes we will face them alone. But we got each other for now, and I hope that's enough. Let's all hope for it...

* * *

So like it? I will try to update soon...

Dominique


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

Alice: I hope Rose will visit soon...

Dominique: Rose? Maybe next time... Just wait for it...

Bella: I hope she'll understand why we ran away...

Dominique: She will... Anyway what is this vision from you Alice?

Alice: A girl! Lovely with blond hair! But that comes later... Tell me who doesn't own twilight?

Dominique: I don't know what you mean?

Bella: Come on say it!

Alice: You're going to say it in three, two, one...

Dominique: I don't own twilight... Was that coming from me? (Bella and Alice nodded) What!

* * *

'Hungry much?' Alice asked when she came back from paying the gas. I nodded. It was strange how much I could eat these last few days, but I didn't pay attention to it. It was probably something because we were traveling.

'So, have you found a place were we can live yet?' I asked her. She laughed when I started eating like a dog on the candy bar she gave me.

'I think I found a little place were we can stay. It's middle in the woods, at least 10 miles from our neighbors. Here you got a picture from it.' she said while she gave me a picture and smiled when I saw the little house. It wasn't much, but it looked nice to me.

'And what do you think?' she asked me. I looked to her and shook my head.

'Alice, I love it!' I told her and hugged her. She smiled and walked to the drivings seat.

'Come on. If we are going to drive to it now, we will be there at noon.' she told me. I was almost jumping in the passenger seat when she started the car, and so we headed to our new home.

* * *

'Here we are.' Alice told me when she parked in front of the little house. I looked to her with a smile and get out of the car.

'Ow Alice, I love it!' I told her again, now I stood right before it, it looked even better than on the picture.

'And it's ours. Here you got the keys.' she told me, and throw the keys to me. Of course I couldn't catch them so I had to pick them from the ground. When I arched to pick them up, I felt a pain inside my stomach. Alice rushed to my side and helped me up again.

'What happened?' she asked. I trembled on my place.

'I don't know. I just get a pain in my stomach when I arched.' I told her. She looked pained, exactly the same look which Edward would have if he knew this. That's why I started to cry.

'Shht. It's over, I'm here.' she told me. I hugged her.

'It's fine, I just thought of Edward.' I sobbed. She let go of me, and picked the keys from the ground.

'Forget it for now. You will deal with that later.' she told me with little smile. I smiled back and she gave me the keys. I walked to the door with Alice on my heels. I put the key in the door, and opened the door.

'Anyway, I have good news!' Alice said when she just had a vision. She was happy when she had it...

'Tell me! Wait.. Let me guess... You know when we meet the guys...' I answered. She looked sad and shook her head but then smiled again.

'No, I will have a baby too! We're going to find out how I can have a child! Isn't that cool?' she squealed. I was frozen from shock. She will have a child, but that means vampire can have children... I wonder how it will be possible... Well, that comes later...

'Let's go to our new home.' Alice said and she started the car.

'Welcome in our new home.' Alice told me, and we both giggled and stepped inside. The door led into the living room. In the middle there was a small brown table with a corner sofa and a large chair around it. All in the same style. At the other side from the little table was a fireplace from stone. Between the table and the fireplace there was a open space from two meters, where pillows lay on the ground. I the corner of the room there was a staircase.

'Ow Alice.' I said. She grinned and tried the sofa.

'I know, you even didn't saw the rest of the house yet.' she told me. I looked around. Yes, this was my new house for now.

'Let's go look for the rest for the rest of the house.' I told her while I walked to the staircase. She got up and followed me upstairs. I couldn't say anything, I just stood frozen in my place when I saw it. The walls were big bookcases. I was almost crying for it. In the middle at the other side there was a double bed coming out of the bookcase and there were pillows everywhere on the ground. I looked to Alice who smiled at me.

'This is your room, like it?' she said. I looked to the room, excuse me, my room and run to my new bed.

'I love it! Thanks Alice.' I told her while I jumped on my bed. Laughing when she came next to me.

'So, we're going to stay here for a while. I'm going to get you some food for the rest of the week, are you coming with me?' she asked. I sighed and shook my head.

'I'm sorry Alice, but I'm exhausted.' I told her. I felt I needed to get some sleep while she was going downstairs, and then she drove away.

'Ow, Edward, when am I going to see you again?' I said with a whisper before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:

Dominique: So...

Bella: So... Tell us...

Dominique: What?

Alice: When is Rose coming with us?

Dominique: I think you liked this chapter even more! So don't tell me you aren't happy with it!

Alice: I know! Just promise that she will be here the next time!

Dominique: Nope, I got a real good idea for bringing her to you... You'll see...

Bella: Alice?

Alice: Yes, she's right... I hope she'll stay with her plan... Anyway... First tell us...

Bella: Who does own Twilight?

Dominique:*sigh* Stephanie... I don't own Twilight... Now good?

Alice/Bella: Better

* * *

I woke up from someone who opened the door downstairs.

'I'm back!' Alice yelled and she headed outside again to pick her bags. When I heard her come inside already three times, and going back to pick other bags, I knew for a fact she didn't only get some food.

'Alice?' I asked angry when I came downstairs.

'Yes?' she said smiling innocent and closed the door after her.

'You can't leave it, can you?' she grinned and throws some bags at me.

'These are for you.' she told me, I caught them and brought them to my room. After that I was going to look at the rest of the house.

'Here's the bathroom.' she told me when she opened a door to the room. I nodded and followed her.

'Wow.' I said when I saw it. It was really luxury for this house. On the left side there was a whirlpool. In the left corner was a shower, next to it in the right corner there was a closet for towels and over the whole right wall there was a mirror. Before the mirror there was a sink.

'Come, I have to show you my room.' she said. She opened an other door in the living room. I walked to her room. I opened my mouth when I saw it's only a closet with a bed in the corner. I even wondered why I was surprised. Come on, we're talking about Alice!

'I think you love it?' I asked her. She looked to the clothes and to her bags.

'I think I'll live with it.' she said with a huge grin. I laughed and was going upstairs were I picked a book from a bookcase. I wanted to open it, but then I saw _whutering heighs_. I pulled the book I had in hands back in the bookcase and picked my favorite book. I pulled some pillows against the edge of my bed and was settle down.

* * *

'So, how is it going with this pregnant lady?' Alice asked and grinned. I looked at her. She just had another shopping trip...

'I think I feel good. But would you do me a favor?' I asked her. She looked at me and looked in the future. She started to grin even harder and nodded.

'But don't forget they are my children' I told Alice. She nodded and hugged me. I was planning that she would care for the children as much as I would. As another mother until their father is back.

'It's good news that you're going to have two babies.' she told me and shown me a little smile on her face, but it soon wasn't a smile anymore. She looked sad, really sad.

'Hé, what's wrong?' I asked her. I knew that it wasn't that she missed Jasper.

'I want to give Jasper a child, but I can't.' she sobbed. I let her go and looked to her eyes.

'You know what? We're going to try to find a way.' I told her. She gave me a little smile again, this time it stayed on her face.

'I promise you, that I'll do my best to find a way.' I told her. She nodded.

'I promise you, that I'll care for you and the babies.' she said. I smiled at her and we hugged again. We let go and she was going to her room.

'Ah!' she sighed. I knew she had a good vision.

'What?' I asked, curious for what it could be.

'I see the little blond child even better after your decision. I think... I think it's my own child... We're going to find a way!' She yelled and bounced in her room. I smiled and was happy for my little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:

Bella: Tell me...

Alice: Yep... You're going to love this... Just wait for another couple of minutes...

Dominique: So you like my chapters?

Alice/Bella: Yep...

Dominique: Good, because I don't own twilight... (Bella and Alice are looking very shocked) What?

Bella: You said it yourself... Without our help...

Dominique:*blush* well, we're going to the chapter shall we?

* * *

**~A couple months later~ (Alice pov)**

'Bella! I'm home!' I said when I walked upstairs... What I saw made me look horror... Why didn't I saw it? Bella was lying there on her bed, and next to her were two lovely babies in blood... She just gave birth to her lovely twin! I run to her and looked at her pulse. She was alive, but not long...

'I'm sorry Bella. But it's the only way you will survive.' I tell her before I bite her in her neck. I picked the babies up and remembered which names Bella gave them. Renesmee and Carlie, after their grandparents. It were perfect names to her little girls. I walked downstairs and cleaned them in the bathroom. When I smelled both of them I could smell the blood from Bella on Renesmee was older then Carlie's. So Renesmee was the eldest.

'You're Renesmee.' I told the eldest while I picked her up. When I reached for the youngest and wanted to say her name when I heard a car outside. I ran upstairs with the babies in my arms and looked out of the window.

'This is where it should be.' I heard Rosalie saying when she came out of the car. She walked to the door and rang the bell.

'Rose, they aren't here. Alice wouldn't live in this kind of small house. She always wants a closet inside her room.' I heard Emmet saying. I put the children back next to their mother and looked out of the window. Before the door are Rose, Emmet, Edward and Jasper. What am I going to do now?

'They aren't home, let's wait here. I know for a fact they will come here in a few days...' Jasper said. The others nodded and were sitting down on the cars. I tried to stay silents. I'm lucky I had everything put in Bella's room.

'Shhht. I need you two to be silent.' I whispered to the babies when I picked them up as quit as I could. I walked to the window and looked outside it. Something inside of me wanted to run of the house when I saw him. He was smiling little. He... Jasper... Renesmee was holding her hand on my chin and I saw a Edward looking to the window I was standing for. I looked at him and saw him looking confused. I pulled away from the window and saw that he shook his head and looked to the others. He thought he imagined it. I looked to Renesmee and wondered what she had done... I was only looking to Jasper when I saw a picture of Edward when she touched my face. She touched my face again and showed me a picture of her mother. I almost slap myself in the face when I remembered she could have a gift. She could put her thoughts and memories in another ones head. She touched my face again, again it was a picture from Bella. I knew what she wanted and I brought her over to the newborn vampire.

'Please be fast Bella. For once don't give a sound.' I whispered to my sister, and then I fell to the ground at the rear bookshelf, and I waited for Bella to wake up with her children in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  
Alice: Cool! Another Chapter!

Bella: Yeah... It's really cool... Me being vampire! How do you like it?

Alice: Really amazing, sis! Where is Dominique?

Bella: Yeah, she just left us soon?

Alice: Maybe she hadn't much time... Let's say it for her!

Bella: Good idea!

Bella/Alice: Dominique doesn't own twilight! Now Let's go to the story!

* * *

**~Alice pov~**

I heard Bella's heartbeat finally stop. I put the two girls on the bed and then Bella woke up. She was sitting on the bed when I walked to the window. I put my finger on my mouth and pointed outside. She slowly came out of her bed and was standing next to me. She froze in her place when she saw them.

'We got to leave.' I whispered to her as quit so they wouldn't hear us... (A/N: All the things they will say they say it like that, but I won't tell it...) She nodded and we walked back to the bed.

'This is Renesmee.' I told her, pointing on her eldest daughter. And then Renesmee opened her eyes. They were the brown-chocolate color Bella had when she was human. Bella picked her up and looked at her daughters face. Renesmee was perfect... I wonder if she only got her bronze-hair from her father.

'Hello my little girl.' Bella told her daughter. Now I saw them together I wondered if the hair-color was the only thing Renesmee got from her father. Renesmee touched her mothers face and her mothers face became surprised, but nodded. She knew immediately that it was the gift of her daughter. I felt stupid to not see it as soon as possible.

'She gave me a vision about her seeing Edward. So, she know he is her father. Have you told her?' she whispered. I shook my head.

'No, she gave me a vision of him earlier when he almost saw me when I checked who were on the door. Maybe she could recognize him by her sister.' I told her as quit as I could. She smiled at her eldest and then picked her youngest too.

'Hello Carlie.' she whispered, of course she knew the name, she gave them before they had been born... Carlie had even more in common with her mother than her sister! Didn't Bella got herself a little Bella? But then Carlie opened her eyes. We both gasped when we saw the beautiful green eyes.

'So that was Edward's eye color. They are so really... Really beautiful!' I said almost loudly. Then we looked worried to the window checking if they heard to much. I still wondered why they couldn't hear us. I mean they got vampire-hearing!

'How do we leave?' she asked me. I started to look for a plan and looked into the future if it was a good plan. Then I remember that in my room the window was on the back. I checked it and it was indeed a good idea.

'In my room there's a window on the back of the house. We can go through it and go to the car. I hope the car is faster than Edward.' I answered her. She nodded and I reached for some things we would need for the girls.

'We'll buy things later...' I started to say, but she interrupted me quit.

'We will need this things sooner than we will visit a shop... We better keep them close.' she told me. I understood what she meant and then we were ready to go downstairs. We walked downstairs as quit as we could. When I stood before my door I opened it. We froze in our place and sighed when we only heard Renesmee's and Carlie's heartbeats and the other talk in the outside. We went into my room and I looked at the window.

'Can you open it? I can't do it knowing that I didn't made a good job with the door.' I told her frightening. Bella rolled her eyes. She opened the window so quit I even couldn't hear. We jumped outside and went quickly to the garage. Somehow the door was open... Strange... I never let it open and I was the last one who had used it. I looked to Bella and she looked just as confused as me. We went inside opened the doors of the car and put the girls in the back. Closed their doors and went to side down in the front. I was already sitting when Bella bumped into something. She gasped and I heard someone else gasp too. Confused I looked outside the car. I widened my eyes.

'...!' I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Alice: Dominique! Please give us another chapter!

Dominique: Sorry that it took so long! I just had a lot to do... I'm so SORRY!

Bella: No problem, just promise that the next chapter will come sooner!

Dominique: I will try, I really will...

Rose: Good, I want to meet my own child!

Alice/Bella: ROSE! (bumped into their sister)

Dominique: *sigh* I don't own twilight

* * *

**~Rose's pov~**

I suddenly heard a heartbeat pounding loudly and then stop. So there was a newborn inside the house now. I became frightening. The guys weren't able to fight because of their loss and I couldn't win from a newborn so I hoped it wouldn't be an enemy. They guys didn't heard it, I knew from the reactions... They were still the same. Emmet was hunting right now. He would have heard it. But Edward and Jasper didn't even saw my thoughts or emotions, let alone that there could be a newborn close. I sighed stood up and decided to walk around the house.

'Guys, I think the garage is behind the house. I'm going to look if there's a car, and if there is, I'm going to ride it.' I told my brothers. Jasper nodded and Edward stared blankly into the sky. I hoped there was a car, because staying here made me depressed. When I was walking on the left side of the house I heard a door open inside of it. I went now as quickly as possible. Like I thought there was indeed a garage behind the house and I was walking inside it. There was a yellow Porsche inside it. I widened my eyes when recognized it as Alice's Porsche. I walked to the front of the car and indeed the car was Alice's. I turned to walk to the drivers seat but bumped into a beautiful girl. Yes, I admit even more than me! And gasped when I recognized her.

'Rose!' Alice whispered when she saw me. Bella was a vampire and stood right before me! Why was she vampire? I looked confused and Bella mentioned to sit down in the back. Between two lovely babies. Wait! Babies!

'Who are they?' I whispered when I sat in the back. My sisters where both in the front now and looked at each other.

'This are Renesmee and Carlie Cullen. They are your nieces. Somehow I could have them from Edward. They are half-vampire, half-human. Except for their skin you can't see they are vampire yet. Maybe we will find other things later. Right now we got to go. These two would be killed by Edward because of the Volturi.' Bella explained me. I widened my eyes when she told me they were her and Edwards. This was supposed to be impossible.

'I know what you're thinking! But it's true... Oh, and we'll find out a way how we can make a vampire women pregnant!' Alice said. I froze in my place. Pregnant? A vampire women? I could have a child? Alice had a serious face, so she told me the truth.

'Tell me sister, how do you know?' I asked her. She was looking far away, so she had a vision. She recovered and smiled at me.

'I see a vision of two blond girls, one looking at Jasper and a little bit like me, the second looking like Emmet and you. So please believe me, so it will come true!' Alice said smiling. I widened my eyes when she told me that the second was looking at Emmet and me. The next second I froze in my place when the words sank in.

'You mean...?' I started to say, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Alice nodded.

'Exactly, wake up now... You'll have a lovely baby if you're not going to call the guys...' she told me. That surprised me.

'Why not telling the guys about this?' I asked her curious.

'Volturi.' is all what she said. But I understood perfectly. The guys would think the girls would be danger for the family... If the Volturi would only see them once, they would see them like immortal children. And they were forbidden...

'Where are we going now?' Bella asked. I looked at Alice.

'We're going to one of the house of me and Jasper, we will be safe for a couple of years.' she told us. We both nodded and then Bella gave one of the girls to me.

'This is Renesmee. She's the eldest.' she told me when I reached for her. I slowly pulled the little baby at my chest and admired her. She was so lovely! And I hope I could hold my own baby soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Rosalie: Well, that long ago? Is she still alive or what?

Bella: I wonder, there happened only a couple things since the last time...

Alice: She will come back into 5... 4... 3... 2.. 1. 0 seconds...

Dominique: Hello! I'm sorry to let you wait! I was really busy at school! Anyway... Here's a new chapter...

Rosalie: You forget something!

Dominique: I did?

Rosalie: Yes, you did and you better tell me now...

Dominique (very afraid!): Ok! I don't own twilight! Good?

Rosalie: Good...

Alice / Bella: Wow! Next time you will have to do it again Rose! We couldn't do it!

* * *

**Bella's pov...(2 years later)**

Well, after Rose joined the group, we tried to survive on our own... To have money I tried to work in hospital. Of course I had to finish my university, but after that I worked in the hospital were Carlisle had been doctor... We decided that we would live there where the Cullen's had been lived and just had moved out. Because they wouldn't expect it they wouldn't turn back... Some people, in my work, said I was working at the same way as Carlisle... Maybe because we were both fast. I wonder if Carlisle would be happy to hear that one of his ''children'' was following him in being doctor... Well, my sisters liked it, and that was all what was important now... And of course my daughters...

Speaking of my daughters, they were growing faster than any children, after two years they were looking like they were 4 year old... We were expecting that they stopped at the age of sixteen, and that was in fife years! I mean in fife years my girls were big children! I mean come on! How could you expect from me I liked that? Well luckily for me they are still young...

Then the next thing: I had promised my sisters to look for a way to make them pregnant... So for, I got none... I didn't knew how the body of vampire women worked, and neither of my sisters want to help me... But there would come new equipment, they could see inside the body without open it... I wonder if I could use it on one of my sisters... I already ordered some of it, I hope it would help me with my research...

I came home after one great night at the hospital... I was always working at night, so my sister could care for my daughters when I was on my work...

I stepped inside and the two girls jumped in my arms...

'Mom!' Carlie squealed at the way only she and Alice could do that. I let them to much together...

'Hi, my girls... How was your night? And how long have you been sleeping?' I asked them... Every night they would sleep a couple minutes fewer... As I said I counted and when they were seven they wouldn't have to sleep anymore...

'Mom? Can we talk?' Renesmee asked. Somehow she was really wise. You could almost compare her for somebody at the age of 20. I sat down on the couch and pulled them both on my lap.

'Yeah, what do you want to know?' I asked my eldest. She was leaning at me when she started crying.

'When are we going to see our daddy? I mean not on pictures, but the real one? I want to see him very badly...' she mumbled. I looked at her and Carlie started crying too.

'Why mommy? Why did you have to leave him?' my youngest asked. I sighed. I didn't told them yet, and I knew it was time to tell them the truth about our cruel world.

'Well, you know the Volturi. I warned you of them remember?' they both nodded 'Well, Alice looked at the future if we would tell your father, and he would freak out because you are looking at immortal children... They are forbidden, and the one who will make them will be killed as well... That's why your father would have... don't think it's wrong he only wanted to protect the family... forgive him just like I did...' I tried to explain it wasn't for them what he had been planned...

'What mommy? What would he have done?' Carlie asked curious, Renesmee only widened her eyes and was in shock... The wise girl knew what he had been planned if he were told...

'He... He would have killed you...' I slowly whispered. Now Carlie was in shock too...

'It wasn't his fault what his reaction would be, he could lose mom if he didn't act like that... We forgive him... But thanks mom, to save us... We love you!' Renesmee whispered. The wise child knew exactly what to say to me to calm me down... Then my dear future-see sister came into the room...

'Hello Bella! We had a lovely night! Your girls are so fun!' Alice said and the girls were smiling again...

'Oh, you did? You didn't shop, did you?' I asked my sister. She sighed and glared at Renesmee.

'No, that girls over there doesn't like it.' she answered. I laughed... Yes, my Renesmee hated shopping just like me!

'Well, you have to go to school Alice! Let me be with my girls.' I told her. She smiled and walked out of the room. I heard her yelling for Rose and she walked to the car.

'Oh, Bella, there came a package this morning... It is for you!' Rose told me when she ran from upstairs and through the door... Alice had already started the car when Rose climb inside it and they were gone... I was curious for the package, but I knew my girls wouldn't give me time to look at it.

'Well, what are we going to do?' Renesmee asked... I thought about it and then there fell something in my mind.

'Let's go on a walk in the woods! I will bring some food so you can eat something when your hunger!' I told them. Renesmee smiled and Carlie grinned. Renesmee loved the nature, just like me and Edward. Carlie didn't love nature, but she knew me and Renesmee did and she liked to see us happy...

'That's a good idea!' Carlie said and they sped of to the kitchen. I laughed, unlike vampire's they loved human-food... Even when they could hunt for animals... When I stepped inside of the kitchen (I walked at human-speed inside of the house, it lets me feel a real mother... I wonder if that was the reason I never saw Esme running on vampire speed...) they already packed everything and I picked up the bag from the table...

'Let's go...' I said and we walked out of the house, into the woods behind it...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Dominique: It's going to be excited!

Alice: Oh Oh! A cliffhanger!

Rosalie: Wow, how are we going to escape?

Bella: Are we going to escape?

Dominique: Next chapter!

Rosalie: I hope you update soon!

Dominique: Yeah, I'm sorry I'm so late for this time! I was gone for a while... Anyway I'm back, and I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Alice: Good girl!

Bella: Let's go to the story:

* * *

**Rosalie pov (three years later)**

'Girls!' Alice yelled suddenly. All of us girls where immediately in the living room.

'What's up, aunt Alice?' Renesmee asked with her sweet, childish voice.

'One day and there are three boys in front of our house.' she answered and ran to her room. On her way she picked up her daughter Jasmin. Yes, daughter. Bella found a way to give us children... Well, she found out that our bodies were too cold that everything frozen in state we were biten... So when she warmed us up, some places could move again... It was hard, because she had to warm up all day... But it had worked for both of us... And now we got our own daughters!

'Which guys momma?' Emalie asked me. She was two and a half years old.

'I think three guys who are not allowed to find us.' I answered her and picked her up. I walked slowly to our room and there I started to pack.

'We have to leave today.' Bella told her daughters when she was walking to her room. I heard her start to pack things too.

'You know what I told you about your father?' I asked my precious daughter. She nodded lightly and picked the picture from me and Emmet from my desk.

'Can we take this?' she asked me. I smiled and nodded. Happy that she wanted to know her father, but I was sad too, because she wouldn't meet him until she was grown up.

'Yes, of course Em... Remember that he will love you as soon as he will see you.' I told her. She giggled.

'I love him, because he loves you.' she told me. I hugged her close.

'Yes, he does.' different he wouldn't be here tomorrow. I added in my head. I picked up the bag and Emalie and was going to the cars.

'Alice ten minutes. Bella twenty!' I yelled while I put both my girl and the suitcase in the car. I gave Alice ten minutes because she would always come too late.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

'Here I am.' Alice came outside with her daughter on her waist.

'Jasmin, your going on your mothers lap.' I told the little girl while I put the suitcase from my sister and niece in the car. Only a couple minutes later Bella came outside wearing two suitcases. One for the twin and the other one with her own clothes and memories stuff from the guys.

'Girls! We have to make a picture.' she said. Emalie, Jasmin and Alice came out of the car and the little girls run to the twin.

'I think mother and daughters behind each other.' Alice said. She put me on a chair in the living room and Emalie came on my lap. Alice herself was sitting in the other chair with Jasmin on her lap. Bella was the fastest so she was making the picture. She settled the twin on the sofa and let the photo camera on the big table so we all would be shown on the picture. As soon as she could she made the picture and run to her place between her daughters. When the picture was made she ran back and put the photo camera on the computer. It was a good picture so we printed it out and then we wrote a letter. This was what it told:

* * *

_Dear Guys._

_We're sorry for running away, but we were protecting these four girls on the picture. _

_We must surprise you and tell you that these four are your very own daughters. _

_Don't believe us? Well, we neither... but it's true!_

_The little one on Alice's lap, her own daughter, is calling Jasmin. The little one on Rosalie's lap is Emalie. The twin, sitting on the sofa with Bella in between, are Renesmee and Carlie. Carlie is the brown hair girl, the bronze hair girl is Renesmee._

_Alice saw you killing these girls because they were looking on immortal children to much, and that could be a danger for the family. They aren't, look at their eyes..._

_These are hybrids. A child from a vampire and a human or vampire... Bella found a way to give vampire's children, she's a doctor like Carlisle... So that's how she found out!  
_

_By the way Bella has a great gift which can protect us. She can protect everything that's in her shield, in every way. She can even stop the time around it! _

_Will you place care with the information you got? As soon as the Volturi knows about these hybrids, what could they do?_

_Maybe in a few years we could meet you again. But not now, you aren't ready for it yet. _

_We love you! _

_The girls..._

_Ps. There's a personal letter for each of you. They are in your own girls room.

* * *

_

That last thing we decided to put so we could all say something personal to our guys. We printed the letters. We decided to set the picture with the letter on the table. Then we were going for the last time here to our rooms to put the personal letters there. I decided to put a picture from me and Emalie next to the letter to Emmet. Then I picked my daughter up and walked to the car. Alice was there already. She and Jasmin were sobbing when they stepped in the car. I put my daughter in the middle in the back. Bella came outside of the house and closed the door. She helped the twin to climb in the car.

'Let's go.' Bella said when we climbed in the car. I was driving.

'Where?' I asked.

'Why not go where the twin was born? The guys have already been looking there.' Bella said. Alice looked into the future and nodded.

'You're right. They will not find us.' she said as I started the car.

'Bye!' Jasmin was looking to the little house. All of the daughters were waving to the old house now. Alice, Bella and me were looking at each other and smiled a little.

'Maybe we can go back once upon a time.' I said. Alice widened her eyes.

'Look out! They are in that car!' she said pointing at a car far before us.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER:

Dominique: Don't own twilight and hope you like this!

* * *

Previous:

'Look out! They are in that car!' she said pointing at a car far before us.

* * *

Now:

'What can I do?' I asked.

'There's only one chance, there in the middle there's a way that leads to our old neighbors! But if you keep up this tempo, you will be there at the exact same time as the boys, and they will see us... You have to drive faster!' Bella said. I saw what she meant and tried to go hard enough.

'Are they our fathers? Can we see them?' Renesmee asked. Bella looked at her daughter and shook her head.

'I'm sorry darling, but no! You can't do that...' Bella started to say, but then Alice was shaking her head.

'You can, once we will go in that way, the neighbors will come up... We will have a car-accident... Bella, your the fastest... You put one of them in our car, and the girls will be jumping just before the accident! The boys will hear it, and then come here too... Me, Rose and Bella will hide in the threes and they will see you... Just act like your granny was in the car... It's a chance to talk with your fathers! Will you pick it?' Alice told us... Bella was making herself ready to bring one of the neighbors in our car when the girls nodded. They knew how to act, because they had to do it all the time. The boys couldn't see us yet, and when we pulled into the way Bella jumped out of the car, running to the neighbors... We made the car accident, and Bella picked the women in the car and brought her in ours... Then me and my sisters were hiding in the three and the car from the boys came...

'What happened?' Emmet asked when they stepped out. He walked to the car and widened his eyes...

'Guys, help me with these girls! They are all still alive!' he said pulling Emalie out of the car. I had to catch my breath, because even when Emalie was broken they looked so good together... Emmet didn't knew he had his own daughter in his hands, different he would freak out... I knew she was only slightly injured, and would heal fast. Edward and Jasper helped him with Emalie, and then they headed to the car for Renesmee. Wow! She looked so much on her father! I thought she looked exact like Bella, but apparently she had a lot of Edward too! When they had pulled her out of the car, they brought her next to Emalie. They didn't noticed that the girls moved, but they were holding hands when they walked away. They were very afraid something went wrong.

'There mother or grandmother died...' Jasper said. Edward nodded. He already tried to read her head.

'Can you feel the emotions of the girls? I can't read them.' Edward said. I looked at Bella and she nodded. She had her shield around them, so he wouldn't find us.

'I can feel their emotions, but also..' he said and he was looking up, me and my sisters were hiding as soon as he said but. Knowing that they would look up.

'Some birds I think.' Emmet said and went for the next girl. It was Jasmin. She was the worst so far but she smiled a little... Jasper was looking at her suspicious, but he shook his head. Then he helped Emmet picking her up, he tried to pick a side where she hadn't gotten pain.

'Emmet, other side. She's injured there.' he said pointing at one of Emmet's hands. Emmet tried to move and then Jasper nodded. Then they both picked her up and brought her to her cousins. Edward was busy with the last one, Carlie. She was the best. At least she could sit-up straight.

'Shh, what happened?' Edward asked Carlie. She shook her head and started fake-crying.

'Grand-mommy was in the car, where is grand-mommy?' she said crying. Oh, she was good! I saw Bella almost laughing. Alice was giggling as well. I looked back at Edward and shook my head. If he wasn't so blind because he missed Bella, he would recognize her.

'Shh, it's going to be ok. Come with us to our home...' Edward said. I widened my eyes. Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen.

'No, I want to go to grand-mommy's!' Carlie screamed. Smart girl! She's definitely Bella's.

'Emmet? I'm going to look if someone is in that house over there. If there is, I will bring them here.' Edward said. Emmet nodded and Edward was running over the house and Bella was trying to stay close to him. I looked at Carlie who was now walking over to her sister. Knowing that both her parents weren't close to help her.

'Sis? Sis, please wake up?' she said. Renesmee started to move a little and opened her eyes. She touched Carlie, and Carlie nodded as response.

'Tell me, who are living there?' Emmet asked Carlie when he pointed at the house.

'Grandpa and Grandma.' she answered. Emmet looked at the other car and widened his eyes. Then Edward was back, Bella was following not long after him.

'Nobody?' Emmet asked. Edward shook his head.

'We have to bring them with us.' he said. Then I looked at my sisters and we were running to the house. Renesmee just opened her eyes and she saw us going to the house. She nodded and touched her sister.

'We have a house not far from here, would you please come with us? Maybe we can do some things later.' Jasper said and then we were out of hearing-reach. We jumped at the ground, because we could go faster if we traveled like that. Inside of the house we were collecting all of the personal letters. We let the picture where it was and made a new letter:

* * *

'Dear neighbors,

Please can you care for our children? We have a little family-problem. We will come back as soon as possible!

Alice, Rosalie and Bella Cullen

* * *

And then we fled out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:**

Dominique: I'm SO SORRY THAT IT'S SO LONG AGO!

Jasper: huh? Who are you?

Emmet: Do you know where our girls are?

Edward: And who are those little girls?

Dominique: Hi guys! I'm writing this story, I'm called Dominique. Yes, I know where your girls are, but I'm not going to tell you! Those little girls... They will explain themselves, when you ask them

Emalie: Dominique! Don't forget to say it! I'm just as hard as mom!

Dominique: Oh! I don't own twilight... and I hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Jasper's pov**

'We have to bring them with us...' Edward said. I sighed and picked the youngest up. It was the small girl with blond hair. She let me somehow think of Alice. She cried a little and I tried to calm her down.

'Your called Jasmin, isn't it?' I asked her. She nodded.

'Tell me, were they your grandparents?' she thought of it.

'We call them our grandparents because we don't know our own.' she answered quit. I understood what she meant and slowly hold her tighter to me. I felt really protective of this girl. I didn't understand why I did felt like that.

'Come we set them in our car and we will drive to the house.' I told my brothers. I put Jasmin in the car and helped my brothers with the other girls.

'Who is going to drive?' Edward asked when all four girls where in the car. I looked at Emmet and he chuckled.

'I will run, Edward are you coming with me?' Emmet asked. Edward nodded and they started to run. I climbed in the car and started it.

* * *

Of course Emmet and Edward were first at home. They were inside of the house, at least that's what I thought. The door was still open.

'We're here!' I said. Edward came outside with a blank expression. I tried to feel his emotions, but the biggest one I felt was shock.

'What's up?' I asked. Emmet came behind him and showed me a letter.

'Here we're in the right direction.' he told me. Alice is here? I asked Edward in my head. Edward pointed to the letter.

* * *

_'Dear neighbors,_

_Please can you care for our children? We have a little family-problem. We will come back as soon as possible!_

_Alice, Rosalie and Bella Cullen'

* * *

_

On the back was a picture with the girls which were just saved by us, and them. I was shocked. They were their children? But why would they hide them for us?

'Emalie? Are you awake?' one of the girls asked. I turned and saw the girl with brown hair shaking the girl big girl with blond hair.

'Carlie?' Emalie said quit. Emmet was recovered from the shock and walked to the car. He helped the girls out of the car. They healed to fast, so they weren't human. What could they be, and how were they involved with Alice, Rosalie and Bella?

Renesmee fell over her feet and Edward could catch her before she could fell on the ground.

'I'm sorry... I didn't mean to fall...' Renesmee said. Carlie chuckled and shook her head.

'My sister is very clumsy...' she said. Emmet and Emalie tried to hold their laughter, and I had to calm them before I would laugh. I walked to Jasmin and picked her up.

'Come you just had an accident, what can be very tiresome. You have to sleep.' I told her and I walked to the house.

Inside the house I brought her to my and Alice's room. When I entered it I saw a bed for the little one inside it. I was surprised how it could be here. Then I looked at the desk and I saw a picture from Alice and Jasmin together.

'Is that your mom?' I asked her pointing at the picture. She nodded and sighed.

'She's gone to find my father. She told me she would come back as soon as she found him.' I let her on the ground and she picked the picture up.

'I can't even remember since when she's gone...' she started to cry and held the picture close to her. I picked her up and brought her to her bed. I saw her nightgown under her pillow and gave it to her. I turned around and she dressed herself. When she was ready I helped her under the blankets and hummed a lullaby from when I was young. She smiled, gave me the picture and she fell asleep. I smiled and looked at the picture. I hoped my love still loved me... I do still love her, and nothings going to change that. When she wants a daughter, I will show her that I want to be the father of her... Even when she isn't here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

Edward: Hello Dominique! You're back already?

Dominique: No, I expected to send this yesterday...

Jasper: too bad you did it today!

Dominique: I'm sorry but I give you a reward for it! I will give you a long chapter!

Edward: True! It's a long one this time.

Renesmee: Any news of mom yet?

Dominique: Nope, and that's going to stay for a while.

Carlie/Emalie/Jasmin: I want my mommy!

Dominique: And I want to own twilight and I don't!

Emmet: We hope you're going to like this!

Dominique: PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Edward's pov.**

'I'm sorry... I didn't mean to fall...' Renesmee said. Carlie chuckled and shook her head.

'My sister is very clumsy...' she said. Emmet and Emalie tried to hold their laughter, and Jasper had to calm them before he would laugh. After that Jasper walked to Jasmin and picked her up.

'Come you just had an accident, what can be very tiresome. You have to sleep.' he told her and walked to the house. I bowed to pick up Renesmee who was crying a little. She was hurt.

'It's okay, it's not your fault.' I told the little girl. Carlie yawned and sighed.

'You probably are very tired, let's get you to bed.' I told her and Renesmee. I hold Renesmee close to me, and with my other arm I picked Carlie up. She giggled and held me close. I brought them to a guest room, but saw there was only one bed in the room, and there was a picture from Rosalie and Emalie on the desk. Emmet had followed me with Emalie and I pointed at the room with my face, so he would understand it was Emalie's room. I walked to the next and there were two beds inside... I smiled when I saw a picture from Bella, Renesmee and Carlie on the desk. I looked at them and the were to tired to even stand up. I tried to guess which bed was who's bed. I ended up with Renesmee in the blue one, and Carlie in the pink. When I had Carlie in her bed and brought Renesmee over to hers she shook her head.

'Will you please bring us to the room next to this one? There's a bed for mom, and we always sleep there. When we sleep in our own beds we end up waking up from or a crying mom or a nightmare. Please bring us there.' she thought. I was shocked that they would wake up from there mom if she cried. I was curious why Bella would do that. But when Renesmee looked at me with pleading-eyes I couldn't say 'no'. Her eyes were so looking like the old eyes from Bella, it almost hurts...

'Yes, I will bring you there.' I told her and picked Carlie up again. I slowly walked to the other room and when I was there I was hurt very much... Inside of that room there was a big scent of a vampire, and I knew it would be Bella.

'Why are you so hurt?' Renesmee asked when she saw my face. I sighed and put them in the bed.

'I just miss Bella very much... And well, you know her scent is all over the room...' I tried to explain. She looked like she understood.

'Tell me about it... I was called the grown-up one, because mom, aunty Alice and aunty Rose would come to me when they needed to talk with someone. It would only hurt more when they talked to each other and when mom started with me she convinced my aunts to do the same. And honestly they miss you...' she said. I looked shocked.

'Why would they run away then?' She looked embarrassed.

'You know, that's because of us. We are, me and my sister, are half-human, half-vampire. Because the Volturi could be a danger to the family, you would kill me and my sister in Alice's vision. Mom just wanted to keep us and that's why they decided to run away. After a year mom found a way to make a vampire pregnant. Emalie and Jasmin are the first of the vampire-children. Because they are the same as us, they are called hybrids just like us.' she explained. I was happy to hear it wasn't because she didn't love me. And I agreed that she did the good thing. But wait! That meant that Renesmee and Carlie were my children!

'Please stay here dad! We need you!' Renesmee said. I smiled at her, I felt very happy when she had called me that.

'I'm not going away anymore, I promise!' I told her and she fell asleep. I admired both of the girls on the bed and smiled. I didn't knew them really good but I loved them already.

'Bella, I promise, I will find you and we will be together forever! This time I'm serious my beauty.' I whispered. I looked at the desk and saw a picture from the twin and Bella. I picked it up and admired Bella. She was even more beautifully since she was vampire. I sighed, I want to see her for real.

* * *

All too soon Renesmee woke up from the sunlight, which shined through the window. She opened her eyes and looked around her. When she saw me she smiled.

'Daddy? What are we going to do now?' she asked me. I walked to her and picked her up to hug her.

'I don't know yet. First I have to talk with your uncle's. Maybe then we would have to call Carlisle and Esme.' I told her, she nodded and then her sister woke up. She looked at me and started to smile. She came to me and hugged me on the back. I smiled.

'Good morning!' I told her. She giggled.

'Good morning daddy!' I was surprised she called me dad, but I was also very happy to hold them in my arms. Even when I only knew them for a day.

'Let's get you some breakfast.' I told them. They smiled and started to dress themselves. I walked downstairs and wondered what they would like. By accident I read Carlie's thoughts.

I hope daddy would make some pancakes for us, it's mine and Renesmee's favourite I smiled and started to collect the things for pancakes. Good thing I practiced to cook them for Bella, because different it would have been a disaster.

'Hello uncle Edward.' Jasmin came into the kitchen, followed by her father. He smiled at her and helped her on the chair.

I hope we would be really good at fatherhood, but I don't think we could make it that long without the girls he thought. I nodded.

'True, I hope they come help us soon.' I told him. It was easier to say them than say their names. We're still hurt that they run away, of course we knew it wasn't because of us, and that they were now looking for us somewhere. It just hurt so much...

'Hello daddy!' Renesmee said when she entered the kitchen when she saw what I was cooking she smiled.

'Pancakes!' she cheered. I laughed at her and then Carlie came into the room.

'Yeah! I hope you can make them as good as mom could make them. They are really good!' she said. They sat in their chair when I was done with the first ones. Emmet came then in the kitchen with Emalie on his back.

'It smells delicious!' she told me and sprung into her chair. I gave her her breakfast and I laughed when I saw my twin was already done with theirs.

'What are we going to do today?' Carlie asked us curious.

'First we're going to decide if we're going to stay here or not. After that we have to call Carlisle and Esme to tell about you, then we will have a day rest. Could you enjoy yourself when we talk?' I asked them. They all nodded and the Emalie finished her food. Jasmin was trying to think of something. Jasper looked curious at me and I read her thoughts to check what it was.

I hope we're going to shop soon! I love that dress I have seen! I chuckled at her thoughts. She was definitely a little Alice. Jasper sensed my emotions and asked me something with his thoughts.

Shopping? he asked. I nodded and he also chuckled and hugged his daughter on her back.

'We'll shop later today!' he whispered. She started to smile and hugged him back. I tried to think of something Bella would like to do, but ended up with being in nature and reading. I don't think that the girls would like that. When Jasmin was finished the girls disappeared to play with their toys and each other.

'So what are we going to do?' Emmet asked.

'I was thinking, maybe we could stay here. The girls are growing and we have never seen before by the people who live her in town now. We could enter high school and act like we were family friends to the girls. After a few years we could leave and leave here a message for the wife's that the girls are with us, and were we lived then...' I said. They thought about it.

'That could be a good idea.' Jasper said after a while. Emmet agreed also.

'What do we tell to Carlisle and Esme?' his next question was.

'We'll call them and tell them we found something and that they had to come here.' Jasper answered. I nodded and Emmet was still thinking about it.

'You know how Carlisle is, he would use those girls as experiences... I don't like the idea he will argue with us that he could use them.' Emmet said. I looked at him and thought about it.

'You're right about that.' I said. Jasper sighed.

'We have to tell them anyway. At least tell Esme, she always wanted grandchildren.' he explained. I sighed and walked to the phone.

'I will call Esme about it. Carlisle will be on his work now...' I told them and dialed Esme's number. When the call was answered I was surprised to hear a crying Esme say 'hello'.

'Mom?' I asked. Jasper and Emmet walked over to me.

'Edward? Please tell me you found the girls...' she said. I sighed.

'No, but we did found something else. Would you like to come and see what surprise we got?' I asked her. She sighed.

'Yes, everything is better than staying here. Where are you now?' she answered. I wondered what happened while I told where we were.

'We'll see you soon! Good bye!' I said.

'Goodbye!' she answered and she hung up. I looked at my brothers.

'What on earth could have happened?' I asked them they shook their heads. They couldn't answer me.

'I think she will come alone.' Jasper said. Then Jasmin came into the room walking over to him.

'Are we going to shop?' she asked him. Emmet and I laughed.

'A daughter from Alice, what could we expect?' Emmet whispered. Jasper smiled and picked his daughter up.

'Right now.' He answered, ignoring us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

Carlisle: Dominique! I hate you for making me go away from my wife.

Dominique: You will, and do say it you don't like it...

Carlisle: Well... You know... You're right!

Dominque: Yeah I know! And I don't own twilight, _I hope you like it!_

Esme: **And please review!**

Dominque: thanks Esme!

Esme: You're welcome!

* * *

**Esme's pov.**

'Don't you love Bella?' I yelled at Carlisle. He sighed and became calm again.

'If I'm honest, no! I don't. She's tearing our family apart... What should you expect from me?' he said calm. I was in shock he could say that. Bella didn't run away from us because she hates Edward. I knew that for a fact, Bella loved him forever. Even when she was changed into vampire she would still love him with her heart and soul. Carlisle didn't saw it because he never had experienced that love. We were never so close as our children were to each other.

'Now, If you could let me, I'm going to my work.' he said and run out of the house. I started to cry and fell on the bench. Oh Bella, Alice and Rosalie... I need you...

I lay there for a couple of hours when the phone rang. I picked it up while I still was crying.

'Hello.' I said. Forgetting to say my name.

'Mom?' Edward asked.

'Edward? Please tell me you have found the girls.' I asked. I heard Edward sighing and I already knew what the answer was.

'No, but did found something else. Would you like to come and see what surprise we got?' he asked. I sighed and let the news sank in me. Then it reached me and I heard the question behind his voice. If I could come to them and leave Carlisle home. I let a sob down and tried to form an answer.

'Yes, everything is better than staying here. Where are you now?' He told me where it was and I wrote it down.

'We'll see you soon! Good bye!' Edward said.

'Goodbye!' I said and hung up. I sighed and walked to the pc with the little paper. I booked a flight and I started to pack my things. My flight would leave this afternoon, just as the same time as Carlisle would come home.

* * *

'Thanks Edward.' I whispered to my son. Then I decided to write a letter to Carlisle, explaining that I would be gone for a while.

It took me hours to write a letter to Carlisle saying I was gone for a while. It became:

* * *

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you personally, but Edward had called me saying he found something. He asked me to come there as soon as possible. My flight will be on the time you will come home, so I had to leave without saying you._

_I think it will be a nice break for us, that we will be parted for a while. _

_I hope you will understand._

_Greetings Esme.

* * *

_

I brought the things to a car into the garage, and drove to the airport. I checked in and I flew to my sons. When I was arrived I called my sons and they picked me up.

'Mom, tell us, what happened?' Edward asked. I sighed and told everything what happened between Carlisle and me. All my sons were angry about him for what he had said. Bella was part of the family and she didn't separated us, except for me and Carlisle. When they calmed down Edward sighed.

'Mom, we have to tell you something before we show you what we found. Vampire males can have children with human woman's. Bella also found a way to let vampire's together children...' he said. I didn't understand why it was important to hear, except that Bella and Alice run away because Bella was pregnant from Edward.

'Yes mom, that's their reason. Bella gave birth to a twin and was bitten by Alice, at least that's what one of her... No, our daughters told me. Then Bella found a way to give vampire's children... You know how Rose is with that subject, and Alice didn't want to be the only one without a child. So they also had a child. Now they left the children for a while with their neighbors to search for us, and well we saw their neighbors having an accident. We were going to look if they were still alive and only those girls were still alive.' Edward explained. I was in a big shock and tried to let the news fell in my head.

'So I'm a grandma?' I asked. They smiled at me and nodded.

'That's what we've found, now they are all excited to see you, and two of them are just like Alice and Emmet, so be prepared.' Edward told me. Emmet grinned when he heard his name, and Jasper sighed. I chuckled at my sons reaction.

'But why did they have to run away?' I asked.

'Well, apparently Alice saw us killing the twin and not allowing the other two, to protect our family to the Volturi.' he said. I nodded, it made sense. My sons would do anything to protect us.

'Now if you want to know more about them, we'll tell you...' Emmet said.

'I would like to!' I cheered. My sons laughed and then Jasper started to tell more about his daughter.

'Jasmin Miriam Whitlock-Cullen, is mine and Alice's daughter. She's the youngest of the four girls. She got my blond hair and blue eyes, and she is as small as Alice... She can act just like her mom, but also just like me. She loves shopping, just like her mom, but when she does she takes it easy, just like me. I'm still surprised every time I see her that she can be so devil-pixie like Alice and be so shy like me!' he told me. Edward and Emmet chuckled when he said that she liked shopping.

'Why did you chuckle?' I asked them.

'Well, before Edward had called you Jasper had promised Jasmin that they would shop later on that day. When we had discussed things and had called you she entered the room asking 'Daddy? Are we going to shop now?' on the same way Alice always does.' Emmet explained. I laughed about that and remembered my youngest daughter in age could plead to go on a shopping trip.

'Well next.' I said looking at Emmet.

'Emalie Esmeralde Mcarty-Cullen, is mine and Rosalie's daughter. You can recognize her from her big size and blond hair with brown eyes. She's just like me a big child. With that I mean, younger than she looks. She loves things I do, but she also loves cars and motors, just like her mom. She already knows the car from inside. She loves to wrestle with me, but if I win she say she doesn't. She is adorable.' Emmet told me. I smiled about it and knew I already loved her, just like I already loved Jasmin. Emmet was really happy and I saw he was a little bit grown up in his head. Edward chuckled about that and nodded.

'Yes, he is.' he told me. Thanks for telling me... I thought to him. He sighed.

'Now it's time for me. Bella and I got a twin. I will start with the youngest, Carlie Mary Mason-Cullen. She got the brown-hairs from her mom and my green eyes. She is a wild child, I would say she got the childish from Emmet and pixie-devil spirit from Alice mixed. She loves shopping and cars, and hates the nature. You could say she is the exact opposite of Bella and me together. Although she can be really shy and afraid of losing the ones she loves.' Edward told me. Carlie was an interesting lady, I wondered what her sister could be.

'Well, Esme, her sister is the opposite of her. Renesmee Elisabeth Mason-Cullen, is named after her three grandmothers. She got my bronze-hair and Bella's eyes. She loves to be in the nature and hates shopping. You could say she's exact like her mom without her hair. She is wise for her age, just like her mom. She can be even more mature than Jasper and me. She told me that the girls often go to her to talk about their grief. She also send them to look for us, leaving her and her sister and cousins behind to care for themselves. She blames herself for everything. Even when she fall, because she got her moms clumsiness. I just hope she doesn't forget that she is just a child.' he finished. I sighed and knew that I loved those girls already without even seeing them.

'Mom, be prepared. There they are!' Jasper said and pointed to a white house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

Dominique: Hello everyone!

Renesmee: Domininue! Good to see you again!

Esme: Let me help those guys...

Dominique: You will be able! BUT I don't say for how long... I only say it will not be for long!

Esme: That means you're going to bring the girls back?

Dominique: Not all...

Jasper: Please, as soon as possible!

Dominique: I wouldn't plead like that, anyway I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT! _I hope you like it,_ and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Renesmee's pov.**

Dad was picking grandmother up with our uncle's. I sighed and tried to look for my sister.

'Carlie? Can we talk?' I asked her when I found her in mom's room. She nodded and we both sprung on the bed.

'What do you think of dad?' I asked her. She smiled and clapped in her hands.

'Amazing! He is so cute, and he does really fit with mom. He also really loves her, you see that he is very hurt in his eyes.' she said. I sighed.

'Mom is trying to get a hold of the Volturi. They almost found us here, so don't expect them in the next few years.' I told her. She let a tear fall and was sitting down in my lap.

'Let's ask dad if we could go to Forks if we would move. Maybe we could meet granddad and grandma Charlie and Sue. They know about Vampire's through the shape-shifters. Tell them that Bella's still alive, that they got grandchildren who are half-vampire and that sort of things.' I said. She nodded and the started to cry.

'I miss mom.' she said. I sighed.

'Me too, me too.' I told her and then we heard a car heading to our house.

'Dad's here, with grandma Esme. Let's meet them.' I told my sis and we were going downstairs were my cousins were ready.

'There they are!' I told them and we were all running to the door and waiting in the front garden.

'Daddy!' the others cheered. Dad parked the car and the next second Emmet had Emalie in his arms. I chuckled about that. They are so looking like each other. Then Jasmin ran to her fathers arms and she laughed when he picked her up, tilling her in above his head. Father ran to Carlie and hugged her. I walked to him and also hugged him. He picked up Carlie and I ran to the woman who was just stepped out of the car.

'Grandma Esme, welcome to our house.' I told her. She smiled and picked me up to hug me. I giggled in her arms and then she let me go.

'Nice to meet you, Renesmee...' she told me.

'Nice to meet you too!' I told her and we walked to the house. Everyone followed and we were going to sit in the living-room.

'Where's granddad?' Emalie asked. Esme had suddenly a pained look in her eyes. I took her hand in mine and smiled at her.

'Don't tell her if you don't want her to know the truth.' I told her.

'He's still home, he has to work in the hospital.' she told Emalie. I knew it was half-truth half-lied. It wasn't the reason he was here. But I let it go and smiled to her. The smile she got earlier came back on her face and then she looked at her sons.

'What are you going to do with them? I mean, Emmet you are self a child, how are you going to be a father for her?' she asked uncle Emmet. Emalie came to sit in his lap.

'We're both big-children. I will try my best to help her in fatherly-thinks. I'm also asking you to help me, since you are caring for me like your my mom.' he said. Esme and I nodded, knowing it was a good decision to ask Esme help.

'I would love to help mature your child.' she said smiling at Emalie. Emalie giggled and came to Esme to hug her.

'Jasper?' Jasper hugged his daughter tightly and sighed.

'Yes, mom. My daughter can be like Alice, but I could handle my wife, so I think I will handle Jasmin. But I'm also asking you for help with the things mothers would do, because it's not what guys do.' he explained. Esme nodded at him.

'I would love to care for you.' she said to Jasmin. Jasmin jumped to her and gave her a hug.

'What about you Edward?' Dad sighed.

'I would like to ask you help with Carlie and Renesmee. More with Carlie than Renesmee, because Renesmee is able to help her self, and goes to me if she need a parent. But still sometimes she will need a mom, could you also help me?' he said. I blushed when he said that compliment about me. He grinned at me and looked at Esme.

'I will also help you Edward, even with Renesmee. She will indeed need a mom.' she said and then Carlie and I hugged her. She chuckled at us and then they asked us to go out of the room, so they could talk.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

Dominique: Two in one day! It's going to be great!

Bella: Thanks for bringing me back!

Dominique: You're welcome, I don't own twilight,_ I hope you like it _and 

* * *

**Bella's pov.**

It's already 1 and a half year ago I had told my daughters that the Volturi were tracking us. My sisters and I were sitting around a fire. We knew that the Volturi were close, but we needed to make it cosy, for the last time because they would catch us anyway.

'Girls, if the Volturi has surround us, we have to run each a different way. When you're sure the Volturi doesn't follow you, go to the guys and girls. Tell the guys we love them and ask them forgiveness for what we had done. Please try your best to get to them!' Alice said. Rosalie and I nodded and then the fire was out.

* * *

We looked around us and saw a group Volturi. We saw Sulphisia and Aro coming from one side and Caius from the other, while the guard surrounded us.

'One...' Alice whispered so only we could hear. I started to get ready to run.

'Two...' Alice said. Rosalie growled at Caius.

'Three...' Alice yelled and we ran as fast as we could. I looked behind and saw that Alice couldn't get away. Rosalie was running to the other side, but I also saw that she was cached. I ran as fast as I could and then I crossed a river. I jumped in it and swam as fast as I could. Luckily the river ended up in the sea and I escaped the ones who were following me. They couldn't smell me so the turned back and I swam to the other side of the sea. I had to laugh when I saw were I had ended up. The La Push beach. The shapeshifters saw me and greeted me. I swam to it and greeted them with a nod.

'Bella!' Jake said when he was changed into the woods.

'Jake! That's long ago! I'm sorry I ended up here, because I didn't knew were I was. I was followed by Volturi and to loose them I was swimming in sea. Not knowing that I ended up here.' I told him. He laughed.

'Well, you are welcome to come here. Your mate does live in Forks, and I imprinted one of those girls. Renesmee she's called.' He told me. My eyes flew open in shock.

'Renesmee? Like in Renesmee Elisabeth Mason-Cullen?' I asked him.

'I'm shocked that you know her, but yes, that Nessie, the one and only.' he told me. I froze on my place.

'So you're imprinted my first-one? My first child?' I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head.

'You mean, you're her real mother?' he asked me. I nodded and he laughed.

'That's a miracle. Anyway, Jared imprinted Carlie.' I looked at Jared and laughed.

'Oh help...' I said and laughed. They chuckled and looked curious at me.

'You're not upset? Edward wasn't, but are you?' I shook my head.

'I know it's not something you guys can control. Anyway, what about my cousins Emalie and Jasmin?' I asked them. The laughed.

'Embry and Emalie, Seth and Jasmin. Anyway, the girls are with Sam and Emily. Would you like to surprise them? Edward, Jasper and Emmet are there also.' Jacob said. I chuckled.

'Do you really need to ask?' I said. Jacob laughed and run to the house. Jared changed and followed. I ran behind them.

'Jacob? Why are you hiding your thoughts?' Edward asked. Jacob laughed.

'You cached me. I got a surprise for Renesmee and Carlie, it's also a surprise for you.' Jacob answered.

'Jake!' I heard my eldest cheering.

'Nessie! I got a surprise for you, now what is your greatest wish?' he said. He was overexcited. Just like Jared.

'Carlie!' Jared said. I heard my youngest daughter cheering his name and running over him.

'You got also a surprise for me right?' she asked him. He laughed but nodded. The others became serious and looked at Jake and Jared curious.

'What can be a surprise for the girls, and it also would make Edward happy?' Emmet asked. Emalie, in Embry's hands I assume, chuckled.

'I know the answer!' she said.

'No, that's not true.' Edward said, not believing her. I knew for a fact that my cousin was right. She had smelled my scent, because she sniffled the air.

'Let's go look outside to see your surprise.' Jared said. Everyone who was inside. Even Sam and Emily came outside. I hided myself in the threes. Carlie and Renesmee were both very excited. Edward held their hands while Jake and Jared came standing under me.

'Now we're on the place were your surprise is, look for it.' Carlie began looking around them, while Renesmee looked above them. She saw me and started grinning.

'Mommy!' she cheered. I sprung down and when I was on the ground, Renesmee was also in my arms. Carlie saw me and also came running to me.

'How are my girls?' I asked them. I was overjoyed to see them. Edward was standing before us and smiled. I set my girls on the ground and walked over to him.

'Hi, husband!' I told him. He smiled and then hugged me.

'Bella, I missed you so much these last couple of years.' He told me. I smiled.

'I missed you more.' I told him. He grinned and then our girls flew on our backs.

'Yeah, I also missed you two.' I told them. Everyone was clapping in their hands and then my brothers came to me. I felt sad when I remembered what I had to tell.

'Guys, I have to tell you that Rosalie and Alice really miss you. The Volturi had surrounded us and then we started to run in different ways. When I looked behind me I saw that Alice had been cached before she could start running. Rosalie had ran for a few foots but was surrounded by them. I was the only one who could escape. I had to tell you that they love you and also ask your forgiveness for running away.' I told them. I almost was crying. Emalie and Jasmin were really crying and Jasper and Emmet were dry-sobbing.

'Then again, thanks to tell us. Thanks for bringing their news. You couldn't do anything than run for your live. And we're happy Esme will not be the only mother of the girls.' Jasper told me sensing my guilt that I didn't help my sisters escape.

'I'm so sorry.' I told them. They hugged me and smiled.

'Welcome back sister!' they told me. My smile came back and I held Carlie tighter. (She was the one who flew on Bella's back)

'Mom? It's going to be alright!' she whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked at Edward.

'Yes, you're right. Everything is going to be alright.' I told her and smiled at my husband.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

Dominique: I got some mail!

Renesmee: Yep, you got one from ThinkingOfRobCullen

Carlie: What does it say?

Bella (picks a letter out of dominique's hand): *reads*Hi! The wolves are sexy: especially Jake, Embry and Paul. Bella's back with her family. It's sad, rose and the pixie are going to die? Big hug

Jake: Of course we are sexy, we are the wolves!

Renesmee: DON'T forget they are ours!

Dominique: True, and about your question, well not really, you will read about it more in the next chapter...

Edward (picks the other letter out of dominique's hand): Next letter is from laura is so cool: *reads* its brill do alice and rosalie escape

Dominique: Thanks! And like I said, more in chapter 17...

Jasmin: You forget something!

Dominique: I won't: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT, _I hope you like it_, and **PLEASE REVIEW**, and sorry this one is very short...

* * *

**Esme's pov.**

I came home from my teachers job on Forks High when I noticed that the boys were gone. They were probably in La Push with the girls. I remember that Carlie and Renesmee had ask us to come here. We agreed after a couple of months and we moved here. It was a big surprise for all of us, when Jake, Jared, Embry and Seth imprinted on my granddaughters. Yeah, Sam had to believe those girls were good now. He went to come here to look if the girls would be a danger, he was going back home with four imprinted guys. FOUR! I chuckled again. I still couldn't believe that all of my granddaughters had a imprinter. Charlie and Sue were told the whole story and they looked happily at their granddaughters. The doorbell rang and I was going to open it when I smelled a scent which was very familiar. I froze in my place and sniffled and then I noticed it was very looking on someones scent, but it wasn't the same so it couldn't be the person I smelled. Then I opened the door and there were my sons. I looked confused. They had a key right? I asked myself. Edward nodded.

'We got a key, but this is important so we had to let you come to the door.' he explained. I looked each of my sons in the eyes. Somehow they were looking happier than when I left them this morning in house. Edward more than the others. Better said: Edward was extremely happy. There could be only one reason for it, but I refused to believe it. Then they parted and I saw Bella who was hidden behind them.

'Hello Esme!' she said happy. I ran to her and hugged her.

'I missed you!' I told her. She smiled.

'I missed you too!' she told me. I laughed and then looked at her curious.

'What happened? How did you found us? AND WERE ARE ROSALIE AND ALICE?' I asked her. The last part almost yelling at her. She sighed and sobbed.

'We were trying to find the guys, when the Volturi found us. Alice told us to run and we did... Each a different direction. But when I looked behind me I saw that both of my sisters were cached. We had promised each other to go to the girls when this would happen... I did as I promised. Not expecting to find the boys and you with them.' she told me. I sobbed.

'So Rosalie and Alice are now in the Volturi hands? What can we do?' I asked her. She shook her head.

'There's almost nothing we could do for them. Only taking care for the girls.' she said sobbing. Edward tried to calm her down, but it didn't help much. I turned to my sons and saw worry and pain written on there faces.

'Don't worry! They're going to be safe!' I told them. They sighed but nodded and then walked over to their daughters and hugged them. Renesmee and Carlie walked to their parents and also hugged them.

'Let's wait for them to come home.' I said really quit. Luckily my family could all hear better than a human, different nobody would hear it. Bella nodded and she picked up Carlie. Edward picked Renesmee up and then we walked all inside of the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

Alice: What? You're killing me?

Dominique: Apperently...

Rosalie: You know what you are doing with the family, right?

dominique: I know... And you will see... Anyway: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, _I hope you like it_ and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Alice's pov.**

'One of you will survive, the other will be gone... You got one day to decide which one of you will go free.' Aro said when he walked out of our prison. He finally had spoken us after a year or so... We hadn't daylight here, so we couldn't count the days. I tried to search for the future, but I was really thirsty so I had a blurry sight.

'See anything?' My sister asked. I shook my head.

'Nope, I'm really thirsty.' I told her. She sighed and looked at her bracelet. Emalie wore exactly the same one. They bought it together at Emalie's second birthday. It was made of pearls.

'You go safe, you got two children to care for. If you count Emmet as a child of course.' I told her. She chuckled at my comment but then looked serious again and shook her head.

'What about my brother? He will kill me if something will happen to you.' she said. I sighed.

'I will write a letter for him.' I told her. She sighed.

'No, you can't. You have to go.' I shook my head.

'No, sister, no. Like I said, you got two children to care for. One is Emalie and the other is Emmet. You know how much they need you. Jasper and Jasmin are able to care for themselves. I will write them a letter.' I told my sister. I walked to the door.

'Can we have some paper and a pencil?' I asked Aro. I heard some noise and then Aro shove a paper and a pencil under the door.

'Here you go...' he said and walked away. I picked them up and walked to the writing desk to write a letter.

* * *

_Dear Jasper and Jasmin,_

_Aro told us that Rosalie and Alice had to chose which one of us was going free, and which one of us will be destroyed. I had chosen for myself, because Rosalie is more needed._

_She has to care for two children... (If you consider Emmet also as a child) _

_I have to care for only one, which is self very mature. And besides, has got an imprint. (Yeah, I know that, don't ask me why) Seth will help you, my darling girl. (Besides, I'm the big child between us.)_

_Jasper, I love you! I love you so dearly! I hope I can survive this, but I won't see the outcome. I'm thirsty, so I can't see. But don't forget I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I also miss you... I've been missing you over the past couple of years. It's why I left Jasmin... To search for you..._

_Anyway, Jasmin, I Love you and miss you. Please be safe, and help your father if there will happen some bad things to me. Be a good girl! _

_Your dear and lovely Mother/wife Alice.

* * *

_

I gave the letter to Rosalie. She read it and nodded.

'I hope you will survive.' she told me. I shrugged.

'I hope they will let you go, as they said.' I told her. She nodded and hugged me.

'I will bring your letter to your husband and child. I promise.' she sighed. Then Aro opened the door.

'I heard you've chosen.' he said with a smile. We nodded and I stepped in front of Rosalie.

'Yes, we did. I'm going to be the one who will stay here.' I told him. He smiled at us and gave his guard a sign. They brought us to the woods.

'You say goodbye here. You got a minute.' One of them said. I sighed and looked at Rose.

'I love you, tell the family I love them...' I told her. She nodded and hugged me.

'I love you too, sissy. WE love you...' she told me when let go. She turned and started to run. I walked back to the guards. I looked behind me and saw Rosalie disappearing in the woods.

'Goodbye sister.' I whispered and then looked at the castle were I would go to be destroyed.

* * *

**Rosalie's pov**

I looked behind and saw Alice looking at the castle. I ran further and I saw I was going into the right way, because I ended up to the beach from Italy. I sighed and decided if I was going to run away from Italy of going to Rome to pick a flight. I decided to first have a good hunt and then pick a flight, because different my hair would be a big mess. I knew I was overreacting, but hé that's me. I love my hair and the way it is... I just hoped I had money enough for a flight.

I ran into the woods again and soon found some deers. After I was done I ran to the airport from Rome. I luckily had enough money so I bought a flight to Forks. Aro had told us that they had found our daughters but that they were protected by some of those shapeshifters. We put one by one together and knew that those guys imprinted them. Seth on Jasmin, Jake on Renesmee, Jared on Carlie and last but not least Embry on Emalie, my own daughter.

'At least she's going to be happy.' I told myself. I sighed and tried to prepare myself to be nice with those guys. I hoped I could surprise my family and them.

After a couple of hours I had arrived on the airport from Seattle. I sighed and walked out of the plane. I walked into the Seattle and shopped a little when I found out it was christmas. I bought a couple presents for my whole family. I walked to the woods and I started to run to our old house. Hoping that they would live there. I smiled when I saw Emalie dancing happily in front of the house with one of those guys from La Push. Emmet came out of the house.

'There's some food waiting inside!' he yelled. Emalie and Embry both ran inside and Emmet chuckled but then sighed. I smiled and ran to him. He was looking behind him, so he didn't saw me. I tried to imagine a way I could surprise him and hide behind one of the cars in front of the house. Emmet turned and looked suspicious in my way. He didn't saw me, so he walked inside of the house.

My plan was simple, I wanted to know sure that Emmet or Emalie would open the door. I picked up all presents except for the ones from Emmet and Emalie and set them for the door. I rang the bell and ran back to my hiding place. Jasper opened the door and saw the presents. I giggled when I saw he was in shock. Edward came behind him and opened his mouth.

'Who did this?' he asked surprised. Bella came behind them and picked up the presents and brought them inside.

'What is that?' Renesmee asked.

'I don't know, some presents for the Cullen-family.' she said. I laughed.

'Each name stands on it!' Jasmin cheered and I heard some noise from the presents.

'What about mine?' Emmet said. He started to sob, and I heard also another one starting to sob.

'The Santa Claus also forgot me!' Emalie yelled. I chuckled and walked to the door with their presents. I rang the bell and waited till they opened the door. Emmet and Emalie ran to the door to look if there were some other presents. They opened the door and looked down. They saw my shoes and looked up. They gasped when they saw my face.

'I forgot some presents...' I told them and pointed their presents to them. They started to smile and jumped on me. And I let the presents fall.

'Mom!' Emalie yelled at the same time Emmet yelled: 'Rose!' I laughed and hugged them as hard as I could. Everyone came outside to look what happened here and smiled when they saw me. Except for two, Jasper and Jasmin. I looked at them and sighed. I walked to my brother and gave him the letter from Alice.

'I'm sorry.' I told him. Jasmin climbed on his shoulder to read the letter. They both started to sob when they had read it.

'Alice told me I had to go back, because I had the big children...' I whispered quitly.

'It's no problem, she was right... I just... I just hope she will survive. Didn't she got any visions?' he asked. I shook my head.

'We were both very thirsty. We only had one deer a month over the last year... Or longer, we couldn't count the days, because there's no daylight.' I explained. I felt strong arms around my waist when I told it. I looked at my husband and sighed.

'Bad news again...' he told me in a whisper. I looked at him curious.

'First Bella, that you were caught by the Volturi, now you that Alice could b-be... you know...' he whispered. I sighed.

'They don't deserve it at all.' I answered him. Then I saw that Esme was standing alone.

'Where's Carlisle?' I asked. Esme sighed and walked to me.

'We're devorced.' she told me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

Rosalie: You got mail!

Dominique: YEAH!

Emalie: *comes running and picks a letter from her mom* Let me see! *reads* cant wait for more *stops reading* from natashar

Rosalie: There's another one

Emmet: (picks the letter from Rosalie) *reads* Divorced? No, I 'm going to cry. It's so sad, Alice didn't deserve to die!  
Snif...one minute of silence for the pixie. Emalie & emmett are funny: "Santa  
claus forgot me". Bye, kiss *stops reading* it's from ThinkingOfRobCullen

Esme: Yeah, divorced... *sigh* There was no other way...

Rosalie: Of course I forgot them... *giggling*

Emmet/Emalie: You didn't... You gave us the greatest presents!

Rosalie: Yeah, later than the rest... Well let's talk about it later... Dominique?

Dominique: Yeah, you're right, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, _I hope you like it_ and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Esme's pov.**

'We're divorced.' I said. I tried to hold myself.

'Why mother?' she asked calm.

'We were arguing about Bella. Carlisle thought she was the one who was trying to destroy the Cullen-coven. I knew it was something else. After that Edward called me about those girls. I left Carlisle behind, not telling him where they were and told him it was good that we were separated for a while. I came here and I was happy for a while. I decided to look for Carlisle and to check he was also happy that we were separated...' I told her and started to sob when I thought how I came inside the house.

'Mom, what happened?' she asked. I sighed.

'He... He was in bed with another woman... I think it was a nurse.' I told her. I saw how she became very mad.

'You mean, he cheated on you?' she asked. I nodded.

'When he saw me, he smiled and let that woman go. I told him that he better stopped with it, and then he told me it was actually not the first time he cheated on me. I pulled off the ring and threw it to him. He coughed it and laughed. 'Don't forget me.' he said and then I ran out of that house. After that I filled the divorce papers and send it to him. A couple months later I had a letter telling me we were divorced.' I told her. She gasped and ran to me.

'I'm sorry for you Esme... I hope you will find your real mate soon.' she told me. I smiled at her.

'I don't know, maybe it is good like this. I love my family and they love me and that's all that I need.' I told her. She smiled and looked around.

'Yeah, you're right. Family is something you will always need.' she said and then hugged me.

'Even when you live an eternity.' I told her. She laughed and walked to Bella.

'Sis.' she greeted. Bella smiled at her and then they hugged.

'I missed you.' Bella said.

'I missed you too. Alice isn't someone you wish to have in the same prison.' she whispered. Bella chuckled and they let go.

'Let's have Christmas.' Emmet and Emalie yelled at the same time. Everyone started to laugh. Rosalie shook her head and looked at them.

'Is that family of mine?' she asked. Emmet and Emalie looked with their puppy-dog eyes. Rosalie laughed and walked to them. The others started to get inside. Emalie ran to Embry's arms and they also came inside. I looked at my eldest daughter and her husband. I smiled and walked inside.

* * *

**Rosalie's pov.**

We kissed and the hunger after each other started. I heard someone running out of the house. He or she ran to us and was gagging about us. I smiled and looked to the person. I just became embarrassed when I saw it was m-our little girl Emalie. She laughed and run to my arms.

'Mom? Dad? Please come inside?' she said. I looked at Emmet. He smiled and picked her up.

'Yeah, I still didn't got all my presents.' I looked at the present I let fall on the ground when my child and husband jumped on me. I walked to them and picked them up.

'Why didn't you set our presents with the other presents?' Emalie asked. I laughed.

'Because I know you two will run to the door when that would happen, and I wanted you to open for me.' I explained. They looked at each other and laughed.

'Yeah, maybe you know us too good.' Emalie said rolling her eyes. I smiled.

'No, a mom can never know her child too good, nor her husband.' I told her and we were going inside. They sat down on the last bench and I gave them the presents. Emmet and Emalie started to rip them open. I had bought the newest game for the wii I knew he would like for Emmet. I bought the newest game Emalie liked for her wii. They opened their mouths.

'We were already looking for them!' Emmet said. Emalie laughed.

'Thanks mom...' she said and leaned against me. I smiled at her and then looked to Emmet. He sighed and pulled me against him.

'My best Christmas since my birth.' Emalie said. I had to agree because this was the first Christmas with both my husband and child. But I hoped that there would come a Christmas were the whole family would be complete. With Alice.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **

Carlie: *dreaming* Carlie Thail... *sigh*

Renesmee: shut your mouth and... Heey! there's mail! Dominique! *picks up the mail*

Dominique: who's it from?

Renesmee: It's from: OlYMPICOVEN

Carlie: *steals the letter from Renesmee* It says: '' omg ALICE :( why her?''

Dominique: Why her? Well maybe because she's annoying?

Jasmin: Heey! Don't say that about my mom...

Dominique: well, thanks... Anyway, to not disappoint you: You didn't read that she's killed yet...

Emalie: OMG? She's still alive?

Dominique: What can I say? No, and yes... She's still in Jasper's and Jasmin's hearts.

Bella: Dominique doesn't own twilight

Rosalie: _We all hope you like it!_

Dominique: and **PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**Bella's pov.**

It was already seven years ago since Rosalie had arrived. We all missed Alice. Especially Jasper and Jasmin who had already given up the hope that she would still be alive. I hadn't given up yet, because I knew that Alice would do anything to see Jasper and Jasmin again. Rosalie was the only other person who still believed in Alice. I sighed and made myself ready for the wedding of my youngest daughter with Jared. They proposed exactly a year ago and they did it today. I was happy for them.

'Mom? Can I do this?' my girl asked me. I smiled at her.

'Yes you do. Did you knew I asked exact the same question to my mom? She told me I could do this when I thought I loved your dad. You love Jared right?' I told her. She started to smile and nodded.

'Yes, I certainly am in love with him.' she told me. I laughed at her answer and hugged her.

'Good luck... I love you.' I told her. She smiled at me and then Edward came inside.

'Girls? One of you has to go and sit in the public, one of you has to make herself ready to be made of honor and the last one has to make herself ready for the walk to the aisle.' he said. We laughed and I looked at my daughters.

'You both look great, but I have to admit Carlie looks the best.' I told her. She grinned and walked to me. On her way to me she fell over her feet. She would have my clumsiness when she is nervous. Edward chuckled, but I and Renesmee helped her up again.

'Don't do that when you have to walk to the aisle.' Renesmee advised. My youngest daughter shuddered at the thought and looked at the mirror.

'Nothing bad happened?' she asked. I checked her and shook my head.

'Nope, you're looking still the same.' I told her. She sighed and walked to me to hug me.

'Today, it's your day!' I told her. She grinned and then I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Carlie's pov.**

I was the first one of the granddaughters from Esme who was going to marry. I sighed and looked at Renesmee.

'Soon you will not be my most precious person in my world anymore...' I whispered to her. She grinned at me.

'I thought I lost that tittle since he imprinted on you.' she told me. I sighed and looked at her.

'Maybe.' we giggled and then we heard the Carlie song, which father had made for me when I was a little girl, playing into the lounge. Renesmee smiled at me and then left the room to enter the lounge.

'Carlie?' father started. I looked at him and smiled.

'The last time I was more happier than this, I was groom on my wedding. Now my own girl got a partner which she chose to live an eternity with.' he said proud. I grinned and hugged him.

'I'm going to marry him dad... Ever imagine it?' I asked him. He shook his head.

'No, but you did.' he answered. I laughed and we walked out of the room to enter the lounge.

'Remember your mom and I will always love you.' he told me and then I looked around. The lounge was a hall big enough to hold hundred people. Most of them were friends of Jared, but in the front I saw my uncle's, aunt Rosalie and my cousins. I laughed to them and then looked at the altar. There stood the handsomest guy of the world. Jared Thail. My father and I walked to him and when we were there I was handed over from vampire to werewolf.

'You better care for her...' father said with a soft growl. I looked at him and saw his teasing smile. I looked at Jared and saw him smiling.

'Of course, I will never hurt her, I can't.' he whispered. Father nodded and then I walked with Jared the last short end. We looked at each other and smiled.

'Do you Jared Thail take Carlie Elisabeth Masen to be your wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? For as long as you both shall live?' the minister started.

'I do.' Jared said looking at me, I smiled at him and then it was my turn

'And do you Carlie Elisabeth Masen take Jared Thail to be your husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? For as long as you both shall live?' the minister asked me.

'I do.' I said looking at Jared.

'I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.' the minister said. Jared leaned in and we kissed each other. We both smiled to the others lips and when we let go I knew I had done the greatest thing what I ever could do. Marry Jared.

'Mrs. Thail!' their was called and I looked up because that is now my new name...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:

Emalie: *dreaming* Emalie Call... *sigh*

Dominique: Yeah right, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT,_ I hope you like it,_ and **PLEASE REVIEW**

Rosalie: two on one day!

Dominique: Yeah, I try my best... Now to the story:

* * *

**Emmet's pov**

'Dad... I'm... Embry and I are going to marry...' she told me. I saw that she regretted it as soon as she said it. I sighed and shook my head.

'You're serious?' I asked her. I tried to look in her eyes but she hided them from me.

'Y-Yes, dad. I'm serious, we're engaged.' she told me. I laughed.

'It was time, wasn't it? I knew it would come, your mom also was preparing for this news. I'm happy for you, because no other man, except for me, can make you this happy.' I told her. She looked in my eyes and hugged me.

'Thanks dad.' she told me. I hugged her in my bear-hugs.

'You're welcome.' I told her. Then she ran out of my hands to her mother. I heard cheering and laughing and then she ran out of the house. I walked upstairs and found my wife looking at the picture from our first wedding.

'Remember?' she asked me. I smiled at her.

'Yeah, I do. Sometimes you think I'm a big child, but these are the days I am very serious.' I told her. She chuckled and walked to me with the picture in her hand.

'I remember how you proposed to me... It was perfect for us, and you knew it.' she told me. I smiled.

'It had to be special, because I knew there would come some other times.' I explained her. She smiled and kissed me on the lips.

'Anyway, our child is gone, nobody is home. And the bed is all ours.' she said. I laughed and picked her up.

'I will make your dreams come true... I can almost say all our dreams.' I told her smiling. She grinned.

'Yep, Emalie was the most precious thing you could ever give to me. I love her!' she told me. I kissed her and set her on the bed.

Well, the rest of the day, you can imagine yourself...

* * *

**Emalie's pov.**

'It was two years after my cousin Carlie married. Today it is my day to shine.' I smiled at myself and looked behind me. There were Jasmin and mom.

'Let's start with the dress.' I said to them. They smiled and picked up the dress on the chair. I stepped in it and looked at myself in the mirror again. My dress was beautiful... I knew Embry would love it. I smiled and then I gave myself over to my cousin and mom, who were busy with my hair and make-up.

* * *

**-twenty minutes later- **

I looked in the mirror and gasped. There in front of it, was standing a soon-to-be-wife. I grinned and hugged my mom and Jasmin to thank them for their work. I looked at mom and she nodded.

'That's my baby-girl.' she said. I laughed and then father came inside of the room.

'Hello everyone! You're ready Em?' he asked me. I nodded and chuckled at my nickname. He was the only one who could use him if we were together. It was also his nickname.

'Stop using that name Em, both of you anyway. Well come here, I need to go.' she said and gave me a hug.

'Good luck.' she whispered. I smiled and then she walked out of the room. I looked at Jasmin, my maid of honor and smiled.

'Let's go get you married.' she said. I smiled and then she walked behind my mom. My dad hugged me.

'Well, there goes your name... It will not long be McCarthy.' he said with a sad-face. I grinned.

'I like that.' I told him. He laughed.

'Me and your mom are always going to love you. Good luck.' he said. I laughed and we walked out of the room. I heard uncle Edward playing something for me, and walked inside the lounge. My dad and I walked to Embry, and when we were there my dad looked sad.

'I'm going to loose my girl...' he whispered to me. I chuckled and then he put on his happy-face.

'Well, care for her will ya?' he said to Embry. Embry shook his head and smiled.

'I will.' he said and then he took my hand and we walked to the altar.

'Do you Embry Call take Emalie Lilian McCarthy to be your wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? For as long as you both shall live?' the minister started.

'I do.' Embry said. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and squeezed his hand.

'And do you Emalie Lilian McCarthy take Embry Calll to be your husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? For as long as you both shall live?' the minister asked me.

'I do.' I told Embry. He smiled and I grinned.

'I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' he said and then we kissed. I felt right and safe when I kissed my husband. We let go and smiled at each other.

'Mrs. Call.' he said and I looked up at him.

'Yeah, that's me.' I said. and then we looked at them people behind us. Everyone was cheering for us and I smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:

Dominique: Here you go, and by the way: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT,_ I hope you like it_, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Bella: Where were you?

Dominique: I've been busy at school, can we please go to the chapter?

* * *

**Emmet's pov.**

I walked in the woods together with my sister. Me and Bella became closer and we always wondered if we came from the same family. Especially when you saw that Emalie and Carlie really looked at each other. You would almost say Emalie was Carlie's twin instead of Renesmee. I smirked.

'So, Grizzly again?' I asked her. She chuckled.

'My favourite.' she said. I grinned. My favourite was also Grizzly and it wasn't the only thing we had in common. She stopped suddenly sniffing the air.

'What's up?' I asked her. She shook her head and we started to walk again.

'Nothing I think. I just thought I smelled vampire, but it could be you or another family-member.' she told me. I sighed, but then I also smelled it. I stopped and Bella stopped also.

'That's no family-member.' I told her.

'I totally agree with you right now.'

'Who do you think it is?' I asked her. She sniffled but then shook her head.

'Volturi?' she asked me. I also tried to sniffle and nodded.

'I think so.' I answered her question. We run further and saw a group vampire's coming our way.

The group stopped and we stopped in front of them.

'We come in peace, I've been replaced in the Volturi by Carlisle Cullen. We just got a prisoner we have to deliver to her family.' I looked at Bella asking her in our brother-sister language (by eyes) who it could be. She shook her head. She also didn't know. Then she suddenly gasped and shook her head.

'No, it can't be...' she stumbled. I looked at her and then a tiny little girl chuckled.

'Didn't you miss me, or do you think I'm dead?' Alice's voice asked. I looked at the girl and gasped. Then she ran to us, hugging us when she was here.

'Alice!' me and Bella cheered. She chuckled and squeezed us.

'Stop it, little pixie.' Bella said. She stood up and looked at the rest of the group.

'You're welcome to come with us, we're very thankful that you brought Alice back to us. We really missed her.' She turned and looked at Alice.

'You, miss Evil Pixie, better go to the house now and greet your husband and daughter!' she said really angry. Alice fled and we heard someone in the house cheering.

'Bella? You forgot that Jasper and Jasmin are hunting...' I told my sister. She chuckled and nodded.

'Oops, forgot that.' she said innocent. I looked at her curious and then saw her plan. She just wanted to get ride of the evil pixie.

'Oh, yeah... Don't do that again, she's still your sister.' I told her. She chuckled and nodded.

'Anyway, come with us to our house. You're welcome.' she told the group. Everyone nodded and followed us to our house.

'That hunting trip you promised will come later.' Bella said. I agreed and chuckled. I was always the one who would say that in this situation.

'Promised.' I told her. She smirked and than we were at the house. Alice was standing in front of the house, doubting if she would ring the bell. Bella picked her keys and opened the door for Alice.

'Let's go inside.' she said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**

Dominique: I know, I'm sorry for waiting so long!

Rosalie: Why did you took so long?

Dominique: I've been really busy for a while... With school and other things... And when I had the time again I forgot about the story. Just when I saw the post for the story I remembered, but then I couldn't remember what my plans for the story was... I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME?

Bella: Well, let's see you said you had some post, please show us...

Jasmin: Let me read the first one! - I'm happy to see that Alice is back! Thanks- from ThinkingOfRobCullen...

Dominique: Of course she's back, it would be to bad if she didn't...

Carlie: Let me read the second! -yay! pixie stix is back! awesome chapter!- from twilight642531...

Dominique: Like I said, it would be too bad if she didn't! And thank you for the compliment, I hope you like the next one!

Renesmee: It's my turn!

Dominique: I'm sorry I think that's everything!

Emalie: Not yet!

Dominique: A daughter of your mom huh?

Rosalie/Emalie: Dominique!

Dominique: Oh yeah:** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**, _I hope you like it_ and PLEASE REVIEW!

Rosalie: Good girl, now your story please?

* * *

**Renesmee's pov:**

Aunt Alice ran straight into the house.

'I'm home!' she yelled. All of us ran to her and one by one we hugged her.

'Where have you been?'

'Alice! Welcome home!'

'Aunt!'

'Too bad Jas and Jas are hunting...' Rosalie said. With this Alice's head shot up.

'Who are hunting?' she asked Edward.

'Jas and Jas, your husband and daughter.' he told her. Just then mother and uncle Emmet entered the house. Alice glared at mother.

'What did you mean by go to the house and meet your husband and daughter there?' she growled. Bella started laughing.

'Sorry, I learned to prank a lot, just like my brother.' she told her. Alice rolled her eyes and then she run into mothers arms. Mother wasn't prepared so they fell on the flour. We all started laughing, it was funny to see them. Mom growled and Alice giggled. She wanted it to happen.

'Well, where are they?' Alice asked her. Mom explained her where they were hunting and Alice flew out of the house.

* * *

**Jasmin's pov:**

My father and I were out hunting. It was quit between us, and it was comfortable. I was already done with my thirst so I watched him while he knocked some deers down.

'How are you and Seth?' father asked. I sighed.

'I still want to wait with the wedding. What if mom is still alive? She would kill me if I started a wedding without her.' I explained. Father chuckled and looked at me.

'I will protect you, I promise. You are already engaged for what? Three years?' he said sighing. I sobbed, I couldn't help it. I wanted to wait for mom, but what if she was dead? What if I was waiting for nothing? Suddenly I saw a blur running against my father. It tossed father trough some threes. I looked after him and gasped. It wasn't just something what flew against my dad! No it was my mom!

'Mom!' I practically yelled. She giggled and waved to me. I ran to her and hugged her. She was still alive, I had a good reason to wait for her.

'Alice!' father hugged her too and we all laughed. Feeling finally complete. We stood up and she hugged us both. I know she was truly happy to see us.

'I missed you two so much!' she told us. She hugged us again.

'I missed you too mom, but I think I better leave you two alone for awhile. I'm going to meet you later. By my fiance side anyway! I love you!' I said and I left them. Back at home I quietly sang to myself. I found Seth and I flew in his arms. Everybody knew she was home already, so I didn't need to explain my happy mood. Seth looked into my eyes.

'Yes, as soon as possible...' I answered his quit question. He grinned and picked me up bridal-style.

'I don't think we'll have to wait that long. Your mother knowing...' he whispered. I giggled and kissed him. I loved him so much, and I knew he loved me too...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**

Bella: So this is what is last?

Alice: Yeah, I don't see something else... Wait... Do I see a sequel?

Dominique: Maybe, I don't know yet, I just know this is the last chapter of this story...

Rosalie: That's sounds good enough...

Dominique: Thank you... I'm sorry for it tough, I just got some amazing other idea's I like to start...

Alice: Aw, it's okay, we'll manage...

Rosalie: Now for the last time:

Dominique:** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**, _I hope you like it_ and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Jasmin:**

Today it's my wedding day. The day I am going to be mrs. Clearweather... My mother and my father are both here to see it, and they are happy for me. Seth is my love, my life and my everything. I can't believe he imprinted on me on the day we've met. Back then I was only a little girl, but I fell in love with him as soon as I became old enough. Now I'm finally going to prove that with a wedding. He's so happy about it, I almost doubted that I had waited too long. Then my mother and father came back home and my mother smiled at us. The volturi-members who brought mom here are now part of our coven. Jane is now my big or little, whatever you want, sister. Alec is the brother of Ness and Car. Emmet had a twin, Felix. Ugh... Don't get me wrong I love to see my uncle's happy, they are just both such pranks... And I thought uncle Emmet was already enough... Esme fell in love with Marcus, who now the leader of the coven is.

'Are you ready?' my father asked when he entered the room. I nodded and looked back into the mirror again.

'I'm the youngest of the whole family... The last one to merry... My mom and dad are together, both to witness it. I think I'm ready...' I told him. He chuckled and hugged me.

'You know that I always wondered if you didn't do things like your mother. Right now you're acting like your mother did on our first wedding. Being very nervous but also very hyper...' He told me. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

'I'm not that much looking like her, am I?' I asked unsure.

'Not really, you're also a little bit calm. Where does that come from?' he asked frowning. I giggled.

'You, remember?' I told him. He laughed and shook his head.

'Maybe...' he answered. I hugged him and then it was time, I was going to be mrs. Clearweather...

* * *

'You may kiss the bride...' the minister, Marcus, said and we kissed each other. Finally I was his wife... Finally I was with him! We smiled at each other when we let go and I looked to my family. Yeah it's a big one, and I'm happy. I just hope my family will always be this happy. We were all having fun at the reception. When I danced with Seth as our first dance as husband and wife, I felt that the future was going to be happy for a long time. Nothing is going to ruin us anymore...

* * *

**Bella's pov:**

It's good to see Seth and Jasmin this happy. They love each other very much. I looked at my daughters, with their husbands Jared and Jake and I couldn't be happier. I got the most amazing life. I see Alice sitting on a table while Jasper dances with his daughter, the father-daughter dance. I smiled and saw that Edward was dancing with Nessie and Carlie now, don't ask me how they do it, but they can dance both with their father. I just gives us funny pictures. I walked to Alice and sat down.

'How is the mother of the bride?' I asked her. She sighed and smiled at me.

'Great... I think I'm happy that we decided to hide them from the guys. Otherwise the guys would have killed them...' Alice said. I nodded and sighed.

'Yeah, it was not easy but we did it, and look were it gets us... On the wedding days of our own children!' I said with a big smile on my face.

'I know...' Alice said happily. Right then the song was over and two guys were coming over.

'Hello darling/love...' they said. I smiled at my husband and he took my hand to lead me to the dance floor. We started to dance a little and we looked into each others eyes.

'You know I love you right?' he asked me. I nodded and hugged him.

'Yes I know. Look what you gave me...' I said pointing at our girls. He smiled and hugged me back.

'Is it now time for our forever, Mrs Cullen?' he asked me with a smile. I laughed and nodded.

'Forever and ever, Mr Cullen. Forever and ever...' I answered and that's what it did

**The End**


End file.
